Those Echoing Words
by Kin Siofra
Summary: Romano... He found out the feelings he had locked deep inside him. He tried to avoid Spain so he wouldn't get hurt. However, now Spain has appeared back into his life once more.
1. Prologue

When I heard you say that. When I heard you say those simple yet caring words, I felt my heart flutter. When you asked me: _"When you grow older Romanito will you marry me?"_ I felt this feeling buried deep inside come crashing out like a wave. I realized that, when you said that, I really did love you. So, I worked hard to grow so that one day I could marry you.

I wasn't loved as a country like my brother was. Veneziano. Everyone loved him. So, when I heard those words, I realized that I was finally loved. Not as a country but as a person. Not for my land but for who I really was. Those words he spoke to me made me happy and, for the first time, I was needed by someone. I was needed.

I always hated myself because no one needed me. My inferiority complex toward my brother was intensified each day that I live. But… finally I was needed.

"_I'm so proud of you Romano~!"_ those words made me happy as well. He always told me that when I kept growing and I no longer fit into my clothes, and needed new ones. I was happy that, finally, someone needed me. I didn't even consider it as a joke… until I heard him utter those words.

"_Venezito, when you grow up will you marry me~?"_ When I heard these words spoken to my little brother, my heart froze. I couldn't believe he had just said those words to my brother. Those same words that made me realize that I loved you so much. It hurt. When I heard those words… my entire world came crashing down on me.


	2. Chapter 1

_Romano, Age of appearance: 13_

"ROMANO~!" a chipper voice sang as he ran through his tomato fields towards the boy with dark auburn hair. Romano stood up from his spot, holding a basket in his arms and a stern look on his face. However, this stern look was much colder than in the past. "Aw~! There you are Romano~! I've been looking for you~!"

"What the fuck do you want Spain?" Romano asked coldly as a gentle breeze blew through his hair and slightly ruffling his clothes. Spain, being his usual cheerful self, didn't notice the change in the boy's tone. It seemed like it was the same as when Romano was younger.

"Aw… Come on Romanito~! Don't act that way."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Romano snapped as he glared at Spain with a deathly gaze. "Stop calling me that like I'm a goddamn child!" Ever since that day, Romano hated when Spain called him that. It brought up too many painful memories for him.

"L-Lo siento Romano," Spain apologized with a look of disappointment on his face as he saw the anger on Romano's face. Spain had never seen this sort of anger being unleashed from Romano before.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want!" Romano's body started to shake heavily as his eyes were shadowed over with his hair.

"Ah… W-Well… dinner's ready," Spain replied his voice gentle and his face plastered with a weak smile. "I-I was just-"

"I'm not hungry," Romano stated coldly. "Eat by your damn self." Spain's expression became one filled with concern as he took Romano by his upper arms.

"That's not healthy Romano. You should at least try to eat."

"Don't… touch me…."

"R-Romano?"

"Stop touching me you bastard!" Romano shouted as he pulled away from Spain, dropping the basket in his hands. Romano glared at Spain before running back towards the house, stepping on some of the tomatoes that had fallen from the basket.

"Romano!" Spain exclaimed as he saw the smaller nation run off. "Romano!" Romano ignored Spain as the tears welling in his eyes began to flow.

"_Will you marry me?"_ Romano heard the words echo through his head.

_Shut up!_ Romano yelled in thought. _I don't want to hear it! Shut up!_

Romano could hear the footsteps of Spain running after him. He didn't want anything to do with him, not right now. So, Romano kept running until he got to his room and slammed the door shut and locking it.

"Romano!" Spain yelled as he pounded on Romano's door. "Please come out Romano! I'm sorry if I did something wrong!" Romano could hear the desperation in Spain's voice as the Spaniard continued to pound on the door. "Please Romano! Let's talk about it!"

Romano remained silent, keeping his sobbing quiet as well as his back against the door. He could feel his chest tightening as he listened to the pleas of the Spaniard before he heard the cease.

"O-Okay Romano," Spain finally said after several minutes of silence. "I-I'll leave you alone right now." Spain let out a weak laugh. "J-Just tell me if you get hungry and I'll warm your food up~!" Romano said nothing before hearing Spain's footsteps heading down the hall before disappearing. That's when Romano let it all out. His sobs became loud and the pain he felt was finally being released, almost like someone had removed a lid from a bottle.

_I wish I never figured these feelings out!_ Romano cried in thought. _I wish I never found out that I loved him! I can't stand this!_

Romano sank to his knees before sprawling on the ground and clenching his chest. It hurt so much to have these feelings for the Spaniard that he wanted his feelings of love to disappear forever. However, Romano knew that he could never let go of these feelings. He loved Spain, there was nothing more to it but he didn't want to suffer with these feelings of one-sided love.

0-0-0

I wished I had never learned of these feelings called love. I wish I could make all the pain go away and act like nothing was wrong. I wish I could be more like him when it came to being oblivious to theses feelings that have overcome me. Make them stop. I hate this feeling. I can't stand it anymore. I'll go crazy! I just wanted it all to stop.


	3. Chapter 2

_Year 2000_

Romano sat in his house with his little brother. They were eating dinner and, once again, Veneziano was rambling on and on about Germany. However, this time, Romano didn't say anything about it. Normally Romano would yell and scream at his brother for talking about Germany, but he wasn't paying attention this time.

"Fratello?" Veneziano asked with concern when he didn't hear his brother yelling at him to stop talking. Romano slightly looked up from his pasta that he was poking at with his fork, his head resting on his hand. "Is something wrong?"

Romano looked back down as his food. "No…" he softly stated. It had been several centuries since Romano told Spain that he was going to be independent. Spain was perfectly calm about it, even though Romano could see the slight pain in the Spaniard's face. Romano wanted to tell Spain his feelings then, but he didn't and walked out of Spain's life. He hadn't seen Spain since that day.

"Ve… Are you sure? You're not eating your pasta like you normally do…" Veneziano's voice was filled with much concern for his brother. Romano seemed to flinch as he heard what Veneziano had said.

"_It's unhealthy for you not to eat,"_ he heard Spain's words echoing through his head. Romano set down his fork and stood up.

"I'm not really hungry," he told his little brother before turning and walking out of the room. Veneziano was going to say something, but he held his tongue since Romano had already left the room. The Italian sighed as he went back to eating his pasta. Another depressing birthday was coming.

_Fratello's been like this for a long time,_ Veneziano thought as he took a bite of his pasta. _I wonder…_ His thought trailed before a bright expression appeared on his face. Veneziano jumped to his feet, ran out the door, and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and, once he was a few feet from the house, pressed the _'send'_ button. He held it to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Ah!" Veneziano smiled happily as the phone picked up. "Hey~! Can I ask you for a favor~?"


	4. Chapter 3

_March 16__th_

Romano sighed as his brother dragged him out of bed. It was their birthday, but Romano just wanted to spend the day sleeping in. However, Veneziano had been _very_ annoying and so Romano couldn't get back to sleep.

"Ah! H-Hold on Fratello!" Veneziano exclaimed. "I forgot my shoes upstairs!"

"Just hurry up!" Romano growled at his brother who was up the stairs within seconds. Romano sighed as he put his shoes on and waited for his brother. Veneziano was always a space case when it came to remembering where he put things. Romano stood at the front door, waiting.

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell rang. Romano raised a brow in confusion. Who would be here _this_ early in the morning? Romano grumbled a few things under his breath as he opened the door, his eyes widening.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Romano stood there, dumbstruck as his amber eyes were met with bright emerald eyes.

"S-Spain…" Romano softly murmured as he watched the Spaniard's brown curls gently blow a bit as a gentle breeze came and went. Romano felt a blush creep onto his face as he saw the Spaniard's gentle expression.

"It's good to see you again, Romano," Spain greeted. "Here." Spain handed Romano the bouquet of lilies that he had in his arms. Romano looked down a bit as he accepted them.

"Grazie…" The two stood there in silence, the air lingering with an uneasy feeling. The tension became thicker as the two looked away from each other. "W-What are you doing here Spain?" Romano finally spoke up, his voice soft and quiet as he did so. He didn't look back at the Spaniard and kept his gaze to the ground.

"Well…." Spain began as he stared at the ground as well. "Venezito asked me to come…"

"I-I see…"

"But… I told him I was already planning to come see you guys on your birthday…" This comment got Romano to look up at Spain who was now looking at him with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you since that day…" Spain slightly looked away but his gentle smile never faltered. "…so I thought I'd come to visit now that everything in my country has settled down." Romano looked at Spain with surprise. When he heard those words, he could feel someone warm running down his cheeks. He blinked with surprise as he touched his cheeks and found that he was crying.

Romano hadn't cried since he was a child. It was that time he wanted his feelings for Spain to go away so he wouldn't be hurt by love. He knew he still loved the Spaniard. He knew he still did, but he didn't think such relief would wash over him upon seeing him again. Romano had ignored all the letters and all the phone calls that Spain sent him since he didn't want to talk to him. He thought if he heard his voice, he would end up regretting his independence. He would regret not being by Spain's side.

"Ah! R-Romano!" Spain exclaimed worriedly when he saw Romano crying. "I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong!" Romano weakly smiled as he heard these words coming out of Spain's mouth. It had been so long since he heard the Spaniard worry about him.

"Y-You didn't say anything wrong," Romano choked out as he lowered his head so Spain couldn't see the smile that was creeping onto his lips.

"Ah… A-Are you sure?" Romano nodded in reply to Spain's question, making Spain sigh with relief. "I-I'm glad…" Romano could feel his face heating up more as he heard Spain's relief.

"Y-You can come inside you bastard," Romano said, trying to make his voice stern once again as he stepped out of the way for Spain. The Spaniard happily took the invitation and walked into the house.

"Ah! I almost forgot…" Spain hummed as he turned towards Romano with a shy smile. Romano could see the blush creeping onto Spain's face. "Um… I-I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile but…." Spain fell silent.

"W-What is it?" Romano was curious on what Spain wanted to ask him, but he could feel his face heating up again.

"W-Will… you go out with me Romano?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Romano's POV:**_

I stood there, shocked by what Spain had just asked. He wanted… to date me…? That couldn't be, right? That bastard never treated me like that. He always treated me like a father up to the point I left him.

"Romano?" Spain asked as he looked at me with concern. I hadn't even realized I was standing there with my mouth gapped open, making it look like I was trying to swallow a fucking fly.

"W-What do you want bastard!" I yelled at him, trying to keep myself from blushing like some fucking school girl. Spain looked at me with a blank look before laughing. Damn bastard was _laughing_ at me! God! I just wanted to punch the living daylights out of him… okay….. maybe not but still!

"I asked if you wanted to _date_ me~!" I could feel my cheeks burning from blushing so fucking hard! Damn it! W-Why did he have to make me feel like this! I turned my gaze away from him as I thought about it. I-I mean… I-I would be nice too… GAH! What the fuck am I thinking! But… It really would be nice after waiting so long to even see him again and find out he might feel the same way that I feel about him. I _really_ hope Veneziano didn't put the bastard up to it.

"F-Fine…" I grumbled, still not making eye contact with Spain. I glanced up a bit and saw that confused smile of his turn into one that was bright and cheerful one. Damn… Bastard changed emotions _way_ too quickly.

"Gracias Roma~!" Spain exclaimed as he pulled me into a death hug. It was a good thing I put those flowers down first, otherwise they would've been crushed like ants. "Aw~! I'm looking forward to our first date~!" I smiled a bit as Spain hugged me. I had forgotten his warmth but his scent still lingered as clear as day to me. I loved his smell. Damn it. Why does love have to be filled with so many confusing feels! But… it was nice to be able to have Spain so close. I actually _hugged_ him back, which was something I _never_ did!

"Lovi~! Can I take you somewhere special for your birthday?" I felt my face becoming more flushed as I heard Spain ask that question with my human name.

"V-Veneziano… a-and I were going to go somewhere…" I replied softly. Damn it! Spain pouted at my answer but smiled anyways.

"Okay Lovi~! I guess I'll take you somewhere some oth-"

"You two go have fun~!" I heard Veneziano say happily as he sat on the fucking stairs watching us. Damn it Veneziano! I glared at my stupid little brother who only smiled happily. I looked down and noticed that he didn't even have his fucking shoes on! He- Wait a minute! Did he fucking plan this or something! Of course, Spain being the fucking person he is, smiled even more giddily.

"Are you sure Venezito~!" Spain exclaimed happily as he looked at my little brother like he was some well trained dog that was waiting for some goddamn treat to be given to it. Of course… Veneziano nodded in reply which only made Spain attack him with a death hug, but in a different sort of way. "Gracias Venezito~!"

Damn Spain! He looked like he was enjoying his self with hugging and nuzzling my little brother. Of course…... getting jealous wasn't really going to help, but glaring would be fine, right? I did it anyways and Spain was, somehow, immediately at my side again.

"Aw~! I'm sorry Lovi~!" What the fuck…? Was… he actually apologizing for hugging my brother! Okay, something was seriously up! However, before I could even say anything, Spain dragged me out the door and to his car, which looked like a really, REALLY old car. He called it the 'Barrerios Diesel' or something like that. The car was a deep red color and looked so old that it looked like it would fall apart the second it was started.

"What the fuck is this?" I scowled as I saw the car. Spain just looked at me with a happy expression on his face.

"It's my car silly Lovi~!"

"I fucking got that! I want to know why you still have a run-down car like this!" No…. I shouldn't have been worrying about anything. Spain was still his usual oblivious self! Sometimes I even wondered if it _was_ a good thing or not.

"Come on Lovi~! It's a good car~! Just get in and we'll be off~!" I mumbled a few curses under my breath before actually getting into the god forsaken piece of shit of a car. Damn… I don't want to go somewhere in this piece of shit, but before I could say anything, Spain was already driving down the road.

0-0-0

Okay…. So I'll admit that it wasn't _that_ bad of a car ride. The damn shit actually ran smoothly except for when there was a speed bump when Spain decided he didn't need to slow the fuck down! _That_ was the only bad thing about the car ride, otherwise it was okay… I guess…

"Lovi~! We're here~!" Spain sang. Damn it. I looked around and saw that… oh dear god….


	6. Chapter 5

Romano looked upon the amusement park that Spain had brought him too. Romano couldn't believe Spain would take him _here_ of all places for their first _'date.'_ Spain got out of the car happily before walking over to Romano.

"Did I surprise you Lovi~?" Spain cooed as he intertwined his fingers with Romano's. Romano just stood there, too shocked to say anything. Spain looked at Romano and softly laughed at the expression that Romano had. "Lovi…?"

"What the hell!" Romano finally yelled as he pointed to the amusement park. "Where the fuck are we! I don't _ever_ remember there being any amusement parks in my country!" Spain laughed giddily as he looked at Romano.

"We're in my country silly Lovi~!" Spain sang as he started to pull Romano towards the entrance. "It was just recently opened so I thought it'd be fun~!" Spain smiled happily as they walked up to the ticket area and got the tickets. Romano looked at the name of the park. '_TERRA MÍTICA.'_ It was a pretty large park for the amount of people that were there. Several rides stuck out over the top of the walls so one could see it from a distance. The screams of different people filled the air as they rode the rides that were there. Romano stared at the sign before sighing as Spain dragged him through the entrance.

Spain suddenly stopped. "What the hell did you stop for?" Romano snarled. Spain looked over at Romano before whispering something in his ear. "What!"

"S-so… um…." Spain released Romano's hand and a soft blush appeared on his face. "C-Can we… um….. act like we're brothers for the time being?" Romano glared at Spain.

"If that was true, why didn't you bring fucking Veneziano with us!"

"Well… Venezito said he had plans to spend his birthday with Germany and Japan so…" Romano growled. This was _not_ happening. Romano glared at Spain.

"Then what the fuck was the point of this!"

"I-I wanted us… to spend time together…." Spain said shyly. Romano sighed out in annoyance.

"Fine! But you own me you damn bastard!" Spain's expression brightened again.

"Okay Lovi~! I promise I'll owe you~!" Spain excitedly headed down the path, Romano in tow.

Romano sighed with annoyance again as the words Spain had told him sounded through his mind: _"Well… you see Lovi… Same-sex marriages aren't legal in my country yet so…"_

_Fucking bastard asking me out like that!_ Romano growled in thought. _There wasn't a goddamn point to all of this! But…_ Romano's expression softened a bit as he saw Spain waving for him to get in line for a ride. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 6

"Lovi…" Spain softly said as he shook the sleeping Italian that was in his car. "Lovi…~!" Romano groaned but didn't wake up. Spain softly laughed as he picked Romano up bridal style and brought the Italian into his house. Spain figured that Romano could just spend the night in his house since Veneziano wouldn't be home and Romano was fast asleep so there wasn't a chance he could open the door. Spain opened the door to his house and brought Romano upstairs, after closing the door with his foot.

Spain made his way up the dark wooden stairs, still carrying the sleeping Romano in his arms. Once upstairs, Spain turned to the right and walked down the hall before opening the door to his guest room, which creaked open. He walked over to the bed and set Romano down on it before covering the Italian up. Spain blushed as Romano's head sank into the fluffy white pillows.

_H-He looks like sleeping beauty,_ Spain thought as he blushed more, covering his face with his hands to keep from squealing with excitement. Spain calmed himself down as he leaned down to kiss Romano on the forehead, but was faced with his head colliding with said Italian's. Spain pulled back and rubbed his head.

"My fucking tomatoes bastard…" Romano mumbled in his sleep before turning onto his side in the bed. Spain couldn't help but softly laugh at Romano's sleep taking. Spain adjusted the blankets on Romano before walking out the door.

"Buenos Noches Lovi~!" Spain softly yet happily said before the door closed behind him. Spain walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and took a pillow, pressing it against his face and squealing giddily.

_Que Lindo~! He's so cute~!_ Spain squealed in thought as he fell onto his back on the bed. He lowered the pillow a bit so he was now staring at the ceiling, a deep blush on his face. _Aw… Lovi… I really wish we could get married…_

Spain stared at the ceiling with a far off look on his face. He yawned before falling asleep right then and there.

0-0-0

"Oi… Spain…!" Romano groaned. Spain's eyes fluttered open to see Romano sitting on top of him and looking down at him with soft amber eyes.

"Ah…. W-What's wrong Lovi…?" Spain asked as he rubbed his eyes to get his vision clearer. "Did you have a bad dream or-" Spain was cut off by Romano suddenly kissing him on the lips. Spain's eyes widened a bit at Romano's actions, but closed and pressed into the kiss as his arms wrapped themselves around Romano to bring them closer.

Romano pulled out of the kiss and stared down at Spain with lust filled eyes. Spain blinked in confusion a few times before speaking. "What's going on Lovi? What's gotten into you?" he asked the Italian who was still sitting on top of him. Romano bent down and whispered into Spain's ear, making the Spaniard's eyes widen before laughing. "Silly Lovi…"

Spain looked up and saw Romano's mouth moving more but he couldn't understand what the Italian was saying.

0-0-0

"Ah…" Spain softly grunted as his eyes snapped open to see the sunlight intruding his room through the curtains. He sat up and looked around the room but found that he was all by himself. He sat up groggily and sighed. "It was just a dream…" Spain's head dropped with disappointment.

_It felt so real though…_ He finished in thought.

"Hey, bastard! Get the fuck up!" Romano yelled as he pounded on the door. Spain looked up and saw the door opening. "Get up! You have to drive me home!" Spain chuckled softly.

"Okay Lovi~! Okay… I'll get ready and make some breakfast for us. _Then_ I'll take you home, okay~?"

"Whatever…" Romano grumbled as he turned around, ready to retreat out of the room but was stopped by tan arms wrapping around him. Romano's face flared up as he slightly looked to see Spain. Spain's forehead was against Romano's shoulder as he sighed out happily.

"I love you Lovi…" he softly said as he held Romano tighter.

"Y-Yeah…." Romano softly replied. "M-M-Me t-t-t-too…."

"I'm glad…" Spain softly cooed before he removed himself from Romano and went to get ready. Romano walked out, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

_August, 2005_

"Ah! R-Romano!" Spain exclaimed as he saw the Italian laying on his bed, cheeks flushed red. "Are you alright Romano!" Romano had come over to Spain's house for a visit a few days ago and was now in bed with a cold. Romano's breathing was staggered as he laid in the bed. Spain placed a hand on Romano's head before quickly pulling away. "You're burning up!"

"Ah…." Romano groaned as his amber eyes slightly opened. "P-Please…. Be quiet…." Spain felt himself freeze up as he heard the desperation in Romano's voice. Romano must have been feeling really bad if he was willing to be polite to get someone to shut up and not talk to him. Spain quickly ran to the bathroom and filled up a small tub. He came back out and placed the wash cloth he had into the cold water in the tub before leaving it slightly damp and placing it on Romano's head.

_Lovi…_ Spain thought as he looked down at the Italian. _He looks like he's suffering. His cold must be really bad…_

Romano coughed a bit before slightly turning on his side to try and sleep. Spain stood up and placed another blanket on Romano, since it seemed like he was cold, before walking downstairs.

"I'll make Lovi some Paella," he smiled brightly. "He's always seemed to like having that as a child when he was sick." Spain sighed as he took out a small box and opened it. He closed it back up and placed it into his pocket before he began to cook.

0-0-0

"Lovi, I made you some Paella," Spain gently said as he lightly shook Romano awake. "It'll make you feel better."

"Don't… want it…" Romano groaned as he pulled the blankets up more before turning onto his side, trying to fall asleep again.

"Eh? R-Romano!" Spain had _never_ heard Romano reject Paella when he was sick. Spain placed his hand on Romano's head again. "Ah… Y-You're fever's getting worse!" Spain quickly got a thermometer and placed it in Romano's mouth, after much protest from the sick Italian. Spain sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for it to beep. Once it did, he took it out and his eyes widened.

_He's almost at 103…_ he thought as he looked at Romano who seemed to be suffering even more. Spain sighed as he quickly walked off and returned with some medicine.

"Lovi, can you at least take some medicine?" Spain asked as he held the cup with the red liquid in it. Romano said nothing, just turning his head away. "Come on Lovi, you won't get better if you don't drink it." Romano said nothing. "Do I have to get that medicine that I gave you as a child?"

"F-Fuck you…" Romano said weakly as he looked at Spain. Spain laughed as he helped Romano sit up and handed the cup to him. Romano stared at the medicine with disgust before drinking it down. "Ugh…" he groaned as it went down. Romano hated medicine.

"Good," Spain smiled as he kissed Romano on the forehead before letting Romano lay back down. "There's a bell on your night stand. Ring it if you want something, okay?" Romano nodded. Spain returned the nod before covering Romano up more and walking out of the room, leaving the door only slightly opened so he could hear the bell if needed.

_Get well soon Lovi._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Antonio's POV:**_

I sighed as he walked down the dark wooden stairs. I hated seeing Lovi suffering like that. He looked so fragile, like he would break at any moment. His face was paler than it normally was and his cheeks were so flushed it looked like he had been sunburned there. I didn't like to see him like that. It was painful. I sat down on my dark brown, run-down couch and pulled out a small black box. I was looking forward to asking him but… now _this_ happened. He was fine a few days ago, so how did he get sick? He came here and seemed excited, even if he didn't really show it with his facial expressions.

I thought and thought and thought but couldn't think of anything that could have made him like this. I hope that it's just a simple flu and not anything more. I hate seeing him like this. I was cast out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I quickly scrambled to my feet and picked up my phone that was in the kitchen which was pretty clean for what it normally was. I impress myself sometimes.

"Hola?" I answered as I held the phone to my ear. I waited for the person to talk and sighed. It was Venezinao. "Hey Venezito, what's going on?" I kind of hoped the phone ringing hadn't woken Lovi up. He needed his rest after all, especially if he didn't want to eat Paella which he loved to eat when he was sick. He told me one time that it was because there was something in it that made him feel better, but he wasn't well enough to even eat it now.

"No. He's sleeping right now," I told Veneziano as he asked if I could wake him up so he could talk to him. "No, I'm not going to go wake him up… He's sick; I'm not going to make him wake up until he feels a bit better." Come Veneziano, just hang up and let Lovi sleep. "No, don't come over. I don't want you getting sick either… What's so important that you need to tell Romano?" Silence filled the phone for several minutes. Did I say something wrong to make the energetic Veneziano be quiet? "Well, alright. I'll talk to you later then… Yes, I'll let Romano know you called… Hm-mm… Adios."

I placed the phone back onto the receiver and sighed. What did Venezito need to tell Lovi so badly that he couldn't ask me himself? Oh well~! It was Venezito after all~! I sat back down on my couch and opened up the box that I still had in my hand. I wonder if Lovi would even…. NO! I slapped the sides of my face as I thought of that. If he didn't love me, he wouldn't have gone out with me… right?

I sighed again as I flopped down onto the couch, burying my face into the nearest pillow there. I want to ask him so badly, but I can't while he's sick… right? Maybe I should wait? Maybe I should plan something more romantic before I do. December… that would be nice. Take Lovi out as he gently snows outside. Going to see the lights of the city at night and then asking him? That would sound nice.

I can just imagine that sweet face turning red as a tomato. Aw~! That would be so nice~! I love it when Lovi blushes to the point he looks like a tomato. I could just eat him up like that~! I sat up quickly and nodded.

"That's what I'll do!" I told myself excitedly out loud. I rushed to the phone and dialed the number of a friend who was an expert on this stuff. "Hola, Francis~! Do you think you could help me out?"

Francis was my best friend and he _was_ a country of love, so why not ask him? I would have called Venezito, but he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when it comes to important things like this. Francis sometimes couldn't either, but I would make sure that he didn't tell anyone.

Anyways… I told him of my plans. "And if you tell anyone about this Francis I swear I'll be over there in seconds with my battle axe." This seemed to have worked since he seemed a bit nervous as he spoke to help me. Hey, don't judge me! It was the best way to keep Francis' mouth shut. It was better than my secret being leaked and spread throughout Europe and Lovi finding out what I wanted to do. Knowing Francis, he would tell Gilbert first and Gilbert was the one person who, no matter what, couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sure, I couldn't either sometimes, but I at least _try_… that's got to count for something, right?

"Aw~! Gracias Francis~! Si…. Si~! Adios~!" I hung up the phone again. Everything would slowly be set into motion. Everything would be ready to go by December.


	10. Chapter 9

_December 21, 2005_

"Come on Lovi~!" Spain sang as he waited excitedly by the door.

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano shouted from up the stairs. Spain softly chuckled as he heard Romano and hummed a bit. He was excited more than he probably should have been, but he didn't care. Romano stormed down the stairs in a heavy navy jacket, long black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a light tan scarf on. "Why the fuck do we even have to go out? It's fucking cold!"

"Aw~! Come on Lovi~!" Spain sang as he took Romano's hand and intertwined their fingers. "We've been inside almost the entire month, I want us to go out and do something together~!"

"Fine…" Romano grumbled as he slightly looked away from Spain who was still as happy as ever. Spain chuckled as he kissed Romano on the cheek, making the Italian turn a deep red.

_He's so cute~!_ Spain thought happily as he gently pulled Romano out of the house and down the street. Romano's face was red as he followed behind Spain like a child. He pulled up his scarf more so he wouldn't be as cold. Spain glanced back at Romano and gently smiled as he saw the Italian trying not to ruin the time outside that they were going to have. Spain stopped and turned towards Romano.

"Lovi, if you get too cold let me know," he told the Italian. "We'll go home if you do, okay?"

"I-I'll be fine," Romano mumbled softly. Spain smiled.

"If you do, tell me, okay?" Romano nodded in reply before Spain turned back around and started walking again, Romano trailing behind. It had been awhile since Romano had been outside, so he thought it was nice for once. Normally Romano wouldn't want to go outside because it was too cold to try to go out since he got cold easily.

_It's all set,_ Spain thought as they got into town. _I just have to make sure all of it goes well…_Spain was getting a bit nervous since he didn't know if everything was going to go well enough. He looked behind him to see Romano trying to warm his gloved hands. Spain smiled as he stopped and turned towards Romano, taking his hands.

"Lovi, do you want to go get something to eat?" Spain asked as he looked into amber orbs. Romano looked up at Spain and nodded. He was pretty hungry since he hadn't eaten anything today yet. "Okay~! Come on Lovi~!" Spain guided Romano to a small Italian restaurant that had just recently opened. There wasn't a line and there were barely anyone inside. Romano read the sign. 'Cucina Italiana.'

_Why here?_ Romano asked himself in thought as Spain pulled them inside. Romano wasn't paying attention to anything that Spain was saying and, instead was looking at the interior of the restaurant. The walls were a light opal color where several paintings were hung. Romano's eyes then moved to the furniture in the vicinity. Dark oak tables and chairs that were finished with a stain to keep them from rotting and gave a slight shine to them. The chairs were also padded with a solid white cushion. Before he knew it, Romano was sitting down at the table they had been assigned, Spain taking a seat across from him.

"Choose anything you want Lovi," Spain said as he looked over the edge of his menu. "My treat~!" Romano stared at Spain with suspicion before nodding and returning his gaze to his menu. Something told him that Spain was up to something, but Romano decided to just ignore it. It _was_ Spain after all. They ordered, Spain getting Emilia-Romagana while Romano got Fettuccine pasta with Bolognese sauce with diced tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese. For drinks, Spain ordered water while Romano ordered milk which he said was the only thing that would be good with his meal.

Spain sighed inwardly. Everything had been going alright so far, and he didn't think that Romano noticed what was going on either which made things better. Spain could feel his excited bubbling up inside and he was finding it hard to hold it back. However, he knew that he shouldn't try to do it in public since he knew Romano would get extremely embarrassed about it and not say what he meant. He pushed the feeling down as they were given their meal.

_A few more hours,_ Spain told himself in thought as he started to eat. _Just a few more hours… I can last that long… I hope…_

Romano glanced up from his plate bowl and saw the expression on Spain's face, inwardly sighing. He really couldn't tell if the Spaniard had a stomach ache or if he was just using that goofy smile he normally had on. He shrugged it off as it just being that smile he normally wore. There were still times that Romano couldn't even understand what Spain was thinking and, sometimes, it was creepy.

Romano and Spain finished eating and Spain paid. The two then headed back down the street as night began to fall. Spain looked towards the sky and smiled happily as he started to run, dragging Romano with him.

"Gah!" Romano yelped as he was dragged. "W-What the hell!"

"Sorry Lovi~! But we need to hurry!"

"Why the fuck do we-" Romano was cut off with Spain suddenly jerking him forward. Romano sighed. He probably wouldn't get anything out of Spain if he tried to ask again anyways.

"Here we are~!" Spain sang as they reached the top of the large hill that they were climbing up. Romano looked up at Spain as the light disappeared from the sky. "Watch Lovi…" Spain was looking over the railing that they stood near it. Romano blinked in confusion before looking at where Spain was. His eyes slightly widened with surprise as he saw the lights light up the city like small stars in the twilight sky.

Spain looked at Romano and saw the look in those amber orbs. A look of surprise plastered the Italian's face but it was from the amazing sight that stood before him. Spain smiled as a soft blush crept onto his face. This was the moment he had been waiting for, but now, for some reason, he was nervous. Spain's other hand snaked into his jacket pocket and clasped the small black box that he had been looking at the past several months and softly gulped – if that is possible. He took a deep breath before taking his hand out of his pocket and turned to Romano, taking the Italian's other hand into his own so they were both facing each other now. Romano looked up at Spain with a confused yet slightly stern expression, wondering what was going on.

"L-Lovi…" Spain began as he tried to keep his voice from shaking from both excitement and nervousness. "We've been together for a long time…"

"Yeah, and?" Romano asked, his voice stern as he stared at Spain's face, seeing the Spaniard's emerald eyes looking down at their hands.

"Well…" The blush on Spain's face became more visible. "…we've been together such a long time, but we've had to hide the fact that we've been dating. However, today…" Spain reached into his pocket and placed it into Romano's hands. "I…" Spain took a deep breath before continuing. "I would really love to spend the rest of my life with you Lovi." Romano could feel a hot red blush creep onto his face as Spain opened the box. "Will you marry me Lovi?"

Romano stared at the ring inside the box. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just a simple ring band with a tomato design imprinted on it. Romano opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it again. Spain stood there, waiting to Romano's reply.

"W-Wait," Romano finally said, finally collecting his thoughts. "I-I thought you said that it was illegal f-for same s-sex marriage…"

"Ah~! Well, it became legal in July~!" Spain sang happily. Romano's eye twitched as he head-butted Spain. "O-Ow… L-Lovi…"

"Why the hell are you waiting until now on asking me, you bastard!" Romano screeched as he glared Spain who was rubbing his forehead where Romano had smacked his head into his.

"I-I was waiting for the right time…" Spain sighed. "I've been planning this for such a long time…" A pained expression swept across Romano's face as he saw the saddened expression on Spain's face. "I-I just wanted to make this a romantic moment… so I thought it would be good to do it now…"

_Spain…_ Romano thought as he looked at the Spaniard with caring eyes. Spain looked back at Romano, a gentle smile on his face.

"I want to spend my life with you Lovi," Spain said again. "So… will you marry me, mi amor?" Romano felt his eyes burn with the tears that were in them, causing Spain to have a confused look on his face. "Eh? L-Lovi? Ar-"

Romano interrupted Spain by hugging the Spaniard, his face burying into his chest. "Si… I will…" he answered as he felt the tears flow over his eyes. "I fucking will caro…"

Spain smiled as he hugged Romano back. "I'm glad to here that." Romano looked up towards Spain who smiled back before kissing the Italian on the lips. Romano pushed back, making the kiss deeper. The two pulled back and looked into each other's eyes before Spain took the ring, removed Romano's glove and placed it on his finger. "Te amo, mi amor."

"T-Ti amo, caro…" Romano shyly replied back as he looked at the ring before quickly putting his glove back on. "Chigii! I-It's fucking freezing!" Spain softly laughed as he took Romano's hand into his own.

"Better?"

"S-Si…" Romano's face was still red as the two started for home, fingers intertwined with each other.

_Finally….. I'm loved…._


	11. Epilogue

"Fratello! Fratello!" Veneziano's voice echoed through the halls along with his running footsteps.

"Damn it Veneziano, can't you be quieter!" Romano yelled as he turned away from the mirror he was standing in front of. Veneziano ran through the door and slightly froze in place as he saw his older brother. He couldn't help but snicker at bit. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Romano's cheeks were bright red as his younger laughed at him.

"N-Nothing Fratello… y-you look nice~!" Veneziano smiled as he saw his brother in a white wedding dress that Spain forced him to wear. Romano looked away from his brother, slightly embarrassed and slightly mad from having to wear such a thing. Spain assured him that there would only be Spain, Veneziano, and him. Of course, Veneziano decided to invite Germany as well, which ticked Romano off since he hated the German. Of course, if it kept his brother from spreading the news to everyone else in Europe, he would deal with it for the day.

"Did you want something?" Romano finally asked his brother sternly.

"I-It's time Fratello," Veneziano replied. "R-Remember, I'm leading you down there~!"

"I still think this will be fucking weird!" Romano found the fact that Veneziano leading him down the isle was strange since they were both men and they were brothers.

"Ve… I don't really think so." Veneziano had a confused look on his face, not really understanding why his brother thought it was weird. Romano sighed with annoyance.

"Whatever…" Veneziano chuckled as he held his arm out to his brother who took it with hesitation. Now Romano felt extremely awkward. Veneziano guided Romano to the other room, but he froze as he saw others there as well. Hungary, Austria, Prussia, France, and Germany were all there. Romano immediately hid.

"Ve… F-Fratello?" Veneziano asked as he walked over to his brother, the people inside looking over to the door with confusion.

"W-What the fuck are they doing here!" Romano sneered in a whisper.

"Ve? Didn't Big Brother Spain tell you that he invited them?"

"Hell no! He told me it was only going to be us three! And then you wanted to invite that potato-bastard here so that would only make four!"

"Ve…. I knew they were coming… so I don't know why Big Brother Spain wouldn't tell you…"

"D-Damn it! I'm not going out there like this!" Romano whined as he ran for his dressing room.

"Fratello!" Veneziano called after his brother but only sighed.

"Something wrong Venezito?" Spain asked as he walked out of the room. Veneziano nodded as he told Spain what had happened. "Oh…. I guess I did screw up…." Spain sighed. "Venezito, can you ask everyone to leave for me?"

"V-Ve! W-Where are you going!" Veneziano asked as he saw Spain walk pass him. Spain said nothing, making Veneziano sigh.

0-0-0

Spain gently knocked on the door to Romano's room before opening it and peeking inside. "Lovi?" he asked softly as he entered the room and softly closed the door behind him. He could faintly hear yelling coming from the bathroom. Spain walked over to the open bathroom door, leading into a large bathroom. He peeked his head in to see Romano kicking the bathroom stall doors over and over again in anger.

"Fucking bastard tricked me!" the Italian yelled with another kick to the poor stall door. Spain softly sighed as he saw the tears trying to penetrate the edge of Romano's eye. "Damn…. Bastard…." Spain felt a ping to his heart as he heard squeaked out words as Romano tried to keep himself from crying.

Spain was quick to take Romano in his arms and hold him close. "I'm sorry Lovi," he apologized as he felt Romano trying to escape his grasp with desperate struggles and muffled shouts. "I'm sorry…."

Romano pulled his head free and glared at Spain. "Fucking liar!" he shouted as he head-butted Spain.

"I-I know… I deserved that…." Spain weakly laughed as he rubbed his head. "I'm sorry Lovi…"

"Damn right you should be!" Romano looked away from Spain who sighed. Spain intertwined their fingers as he looked at Romano with loving, sweet, and caring eyes before placing a soft kiss on the Italian's cheek.

"I really am Lovi… I truly am… Shall we go out? It'll just be me and you."

"You really think I'll believe that!" Romano was more embarrassed about being seen in a wedding dress than anything else and _that_ was the reason he was cursing Spain out so much for making him wear it. Spain sighed, not surprised by Romano's reaction to what he had said. He had lied the first time after all.

"It's true Lovi… I asked Venezito to get rid of everyone." Romano hesitated to look back at Spain but he found himself doing so and looking into pools of emerald that held the truth of his word. "Shall we?" Romano shakily nodded before Spain smiled cheerfully and gave Romano another kiss on the cheek before the two walked back out into the foyer where the priest stood, waiting. Romano quickly looked around and saw that no one was there.

_Thank god,_ Romano thought, letting out a sigh of relief. Spain softly chuckled as he led Romano to where the priest was. The priest spoke the words and Spain blushed again as he took Romano's hand, placing the wedding ring on the Italian's slim ivory finger.

"I will forever love you," the Spaniard spoke sweet and caring words, causing his lover to blush like a school girl. Romano shook a bit as he took Spain's tanned hand and placed the finger onto the Spaniard's finger.

"M-Me too…" was the only thing that Romano was able to say.

"You may now kiss… the bride or groom… or whatever," the priest said, unsure of how to classify Romano right now since he was in a dress. Spain leaned down, eyes closed, Romano leaned up, eyes closed as well. The two kissed passionately, holding each other's hands as they fell into the soft lips of the other.

_Finally… We are one…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... so I kept getting questions about if I was basing this off of a Doujin called "Daisy." Truth be told, I've never actually read that one. I've been trying to find it so I could read since I heard about it but didn't really know what it was about... yeah... if it seems like it then, wow... Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story~! o3o**


End file.
